Scream
by Thunder.Blade132
Summary: Have you ever thought of dying? Do you know what your last thoughts would be? These are mine... my last thoughts as I fell into darkness... strangely, I feel at peace. (Sandy's thoughts just before the dark arrow consumes him completely.)


Silent... It is who I am. I make no sound, and I haven't for a _very _long time.

I do it for the children.

I do it for their dreams.

At times... it is hard. Others ignore me, or misunderstand me. Sometimes I wonder if I should start talking again... but I feel that deep inside me, this is the true me.

They know that, although I don't speak like they do, I make my voice heard... in my own way.

It can be easy to use my dreamsand to express myself. Often times it seems everyone else is trying to find the right words to describe how they feel. It can be easy to just create an image.

Like they say... A picture is worth a thousand words.

…

But as the shadows surrounded me, cutting me off from my friends... I grew worried.

There was only so much I could do... and the rising fear only made it harder.

They circled me, pushed me to my limits. No matter how many strands of dreams I sent out, they would quickly be turned into nightmares. They would quickly fall and become my foe.

It hurt to see the dreams falling into shadow, but I had to continue fighting. For the children needed me. They needed their dreams... their hope, and wonder... their memories... and... something else.

I kept fighting, even though no friend stood by me. I kept fighting, even though it looked like no victory would come. I kept fighting because I had to believe that a light would come and take away all these bad dreams

That's all they were. They were powerful... but temporary. They would easily fall when the light of belief shone on them...

We just needed to keep fighting and never give-!

The moment it pierced me... I could feel doubt slipping in. It sent a foreign feeling throughout my entire body. It sent pain everywhere, and I fell to my knees. The golden glow that was always with me... it was fading... and so was I.

I had never felt anything like it, nor do I ever want to again.

Every dream I had ever given.. Every dream that a child had asked for. It felt like they were all being shattered. They were all being thrown away, and given up on.

Nothing saddened me more then to see a child give up on their dreams...

And now it seemed that feeling would never stop.

There was nothing for me to hold onto...

I was falling... falling into the shadows of fear, despair, hopelessness.

Never had I felt like that... and after centuries of being here... there was nothing I wanted to do more.. then scream.

"_Noooo!" _A voice screamed out. For a moment, I thought it was me... but I turned to see who really did it.

I wanted to smile.

He was reaching for me, wanting to save me and pull me out... but I knew it was too late.

It didn't matter. He had already given me something. He had given voice to my thoughts, and I am grateful for that.

I turned to look at the center of the shadows, the very heart of it, standing there... watching me fall.

I would not let him win. I stood, facing him proudly.

As the last of my dreams fell around me, I resigned myself to my fate. The last moments I can remember... they were filled with shadows... but something else as well. I could still hear the sound... the cry that he had made for me.

I couldn't stop the smallest of smiles that formed on my lips. I wanted to cry for joy, and thanks.

Long ago, I had promised to stay silent.

At times it is hard... when others seemed to ignore me, or I went unheard...

In that moment... that one moment of true fear and darkness. I wanted to scream... but I stood frozen with the same force that made me want to shout out.

I couldn't do it...

But someone else did it for me.

And I give my thanks to him, I give my thanks for being able to express myself though the voice of others... He did what I could not. He, in my place, shouted out my pain, yelled out my frustration, and cried out my sadness...

He did it all with one word, and that was more then I could have ever done.


End file.
